criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Arms of Lucius
'Arms of Lucius '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in White Mountains and it's 18th case of the game, also the last one to take place in White Mountains. Plot Amber and player took their guns and went to the Lucius's cave to kill it and to arrest OoS member that is keeping it. However, beat cop Amy Davis fell into an animal trap and needed help. As they were searching for her, they discovered a body of Dawn Bennett, Kate's sister. They've found Amy lying in the hole and took her to hospital. Amber and player then went back to the cave, only to find a secret lab without Lucius in it. Team suspected 5 people for Dawn's murder, agent Anya Ivanova, who said that Dawn was in pretty good terms with Anya's previous spy target Lola Dickinson, making it harder for her to kill Lola, revealing herself to be a hitman.Then, the suspect was Kate herself, after team found her broken necklace on crime scene, while Kate claimed that she gifted it to Dawn. After Anya and Kate, 3 people more were added to the list, Dawn and Kate's sister Gladys Bennett, who had an argument with Dawn last night without knowing that it's the last conversation they ever had, zookeeper Anthony Blackpaw, whose blood was found on a nearby bear trap, and Miles Emerson, who feared that Dawn will expose him, after she came across his house, revealing that he isn't homeless at all and that he is faking it for mercy and money. Mid-investigation, Kate in tears demanded to see Dawn's body, thinking that there is no way that someone would harm her younger sister. Later, Anthony came to station saying that he has a theory about Lucius, saying that it never existed and that Order of Specters were just faking it so they can stop people from going to their lab. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Anthony for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Anthony said that he never wanted to kill Dawn and that he barelly spoke to her. Anthony came to the cave every day to find something about Lucius, but it was unsuccessful. Earlier today, as he was walking towards the cave, he saw a woman sitting on the fence. As he approached her, she looked him into the eyes and told him that she needed Dawn dead. Without any resistance, Anthony grabbed his white bear claw and slashed Dawn's stomach, telling the team that he wasn't controlling his body at all. He then passed out. When he woke up, he regretted his actions and wanted to call for help, but he saw Amy comming so he ran away. Anthony apologized to the team for not turning himself in, thinking that nobody would believe him. Team decided that Anthony should remain with Gabriel Herrera until they found proper evidence that he is not responsible for the murder. Later, V.A.S.A head Madison Black came to station saying that her employees found some files as they were emptying the OoS hospital. Files contain some important information and Madison believes that they might help their investigation. After searching the parking lot, team found Madison's briefcase with files in it. After Ben went through them, he found a lot of shocking things. Firstly, reason why Jason Stone commited the murder and kidnapping back in University, was the original plan of OoS. Original plan was to kidnap younger people for clonning and to have iPear building as their private hospital. However, Stella and Demos later decided that elders were much more ''interesting to torture and experiment. Secondly, Lucius is just an urban legend that OoS used so that they could keep people away from their cave, because they have been planning to continue their sick schemes deep in forest where nobody could see them, making Anthony's theories true. Last important information was about a woman who brainwashed Anthony. That woman is the exact same person who blackmailed Mia Williams into killing Lola Dickinson with lab icicles so that people would believe that Lucius commited the murder. That woman was revealed to be a suspect that player meet back in Laroy Bay, Sunnyland Beach resident Rozetta Pierre. Ben managed to track Rozetta in Summerhall City, district with casinos, expensive hotels and brothels, promting the team to go there and see what Rozetta has planned next. Meanwhile, Judge Grayson Pierre and player went to the crime scene in order to find proofs that Anthony was really brainwashed and that he is not faking it. After searching the crime scene, they managed to find a glass box, which contained eye lenses. After Doris Holiday analyzed them, she said that the lenses contain small micro-chip, which she gave to Ben, who said that chip flashing lights that were so bright that they made Anthony completely brainwashed. After the team did a brain scan on Anthony, Philip Perry spotted that Anthony really does have a damaged part on his brain, revealing that Anthony is not responsible for the crime. Judge Grayson decided to set Anthony free, but he has to undergo a rehabilitation program. After all these events, team decided to go to Summerhall City in order to arrest Rozetta Pierre for masterminding two murders. Chief Bhakta even suspected that Rozetta herself could possibly be Stella... Summary Victim: * Dawn Bennett (found murdered outside the cave with her stomach slashed open) Murder Weapon: * White Bear Claw Killer: * Anthony Blackpaw Suspects AIvanovaVC18FIX.png|Anya Ivanova KBennettVC18FIX.png|Kate Bennett GBennettVC18FIX.png|Gladys Bennett ABlackpawVC18.png|Anthony Blackpaw MEmersonVC18FIX.png|Miles Emerson Quasi-suspect(s) MBlackVC14.png|Madison Black GPierreVC18.png|Grayson Pierre Crime Scenes Cave Entrance - Cliff Dawn's office - Bed Precinct Parking Lot - Dawn's car Killer's Profile * The killer reads Cloud Mall. * The killer eats poutine. * The killer went to GrimCon. * The killer has blood type O+. * The killer has frostbite.